mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Tuman Bomba
Tuman Bomba (トゥマーン・ボンバ), (Туман-бомба, lit. Mist Bomb) is a Strategic-Class Magic that grants its user, Igor Andreevich Bezobrazov, the greatest destructive radius out of the Thirteen Apostles. However, in terms of raw power it is only outclassed by the USNA's Angie Sirius' Heavy Metal Burst. Volume 8, Chapter 15 Tuman Bomba decomposes water and recombines it into oxyhydrogen gas. Water is rapidly divided and turned into fog, and then the fog becomes water vapor. Next the water vapor is decomposed into hydrogen and oxygen, and finally, it combines and ignites the hydrogen and oxygen. Loop Casting gives the Magic Sequence a start, wherein Eidos the Magic Sequence is replicated allowing for the target to be constructed. Moreover, the Magic Sequence in question automatically inputs a different variable than that of the original Magic Sequence, whereas Loop Casting only duplicates the exact same Magic Sequence. The projection coordinates are automatically changing along with the trigger point, which is regulated by a delayed invocation of the Magic Sequence; thus when adjusting for the slight time lag of the Magic Sequence being replicated, all of the Magic Sequences are activated at once igniting Oxygen and Hydrogen Gas. A magic arithmetic auxiliary supercomputer is used to assist Bezobrazzoff in order to activate the magic. Volume 21, Chapter 4 The automatic replication of the Magic Sequence for the magic is called "Chain Casting" by Shiba Tatsuya. Volume 21, Chapter 5 Chain Casting is a technique where it extensively copies and fixes magic sequences and then simultaneously activates them. Volume 25, Chapter 8 Due to the nature of the magic, where the number of duplicated sequences determine the destructive area, Tuman Bomba's destructive range can be freely controlled by the user. When Igor Andreevich Bezobrazov used Tuman Bomba against enemy troops in the New Soviet Union-Great Asian Union war, the magic activated at a temperature of 3,000 degrees Celsius with a blast area 3 square kilometers wide horizontally and 20 meters high. The mixture of oxygen and hydrogen formed a massive explosion that fell short only to a nuclear weapon. However, unlike a nuclear weapon this explosion was capable of creating countless repeating shock-waves that annihilated everything in its path.Volume 27, Chapter 3 Igrok 'Igrok '(イグローク) is a large specialized CAD used by Igor. Igrok's purpose is to help supplement extra magic power for the use of Tuman Bomba and to extend the range, by using the clones called "Andreevna". Igor is the "Conductor" who plays, controlling the magic, meanwhile, the clones are the "Players" who activate the magic. Volume 24, Chapter 8 Since the "Andreevna" are clones of Igor, he can easily synchronize his Magic Calculation Area with them. As the main body, Igor's mind isn't subjected to being eroded, instead, the Andreevna are deprived of their ego's; becoming bio-machines. There are seven Igrok's in total. Argan 'Argan '(アルガン) is a large computer CAD that connects to and operates the Igrok's. It converts the positional data of the target obtained from an observation device into a format that works for a CAD. Argan is merely a common name, and the actual meaning is “organ”. One government official who saw this CAD that occupies an entire vehicle said it looks just like a “pipe organ” and the name stuck and was adopted. Igor is considered the “conductor” and the sisters are the “players”. The “players” are stuck inside the capsules and the “conductor” closes them in while sitting in a luxurious chair. References Category:Terminologies Category:Magic Category:Spells Category:Modern Magic Category:Strategic-Class Magic